digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koji Minamoto
(Not upgraded)]] Koji Minamoto (源輝二 Minamoto Kōji) is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier, the fourth season of the series. Koji was chosen to wield the Spirits of Light that hold AncientGarurumon's power. Koji is a loner yet wants to make friends. Because of his father, he has had to change schools a few times and as a result he finds it difficult to make friends. But if any of his friends are in danger, he will rush in feet first and put himself in danger to help them. Koji's mother was supposed to have died but his father actually left his mother and remarried. Koji never really accepted his stepmother. He obtained an SMS message while buying flowers for his stepmother. At first, he travelled alone, showing up to help the other to-be DigiDestined as he sees fit. But he eventually joins them permanently. He and Takuya Kanbara argue sometimes. After learning that Koichi Kimura was his brother, Koji attempts to protect him, even after his brother regains his Spirits. He was voiced by Steve Staley (US, TV). History When Koji was younger, his mother moved out with Koji's twin brother, Koichi, and Koji's grandmother. His father told him his mother was dead, and never informed him of his twin brother, while Koichi was living likewise in ignorance. His father remarried, and Koji gained a stepmother and a dog. While getting flowers for her, he received a message on his cell phone from Ophanimon. Later, he followed the instructions from Ophanimon to the train station, where he rode the elevator with Takuya down into the depths of the earth. He then took a Trailmon into the Digital World. He was alone when he reached the Digital World, and had to travel in solitude until he used his incredible fighting skills to save J.P. and Tommy from a horde of Digimon. When Takuya accidentally knocked him into a hole, he gained his human spirit, Lobomon, who is the perfect form, the warrior of light, to blind the darkness in his heart. He later met Koichi, and found out that he is his twin brother. Together with the others, they set off with two of the spirits of the Legendary Warriors to set the Digital World free. In the episode when Duskmon goes into Koji's mind, there is a guitar leaning against the wall next to the door where his father is standing. It is believed that this guitar is Koji's, but it has never been mentioned in the show. Digimon forms Lobomon *'Lobomon' (Wolfmon in the Japanese Version) is created when Koji uses the Human Spirit of Light. The amethyst on his body is "Saint Amethyst", which holds holy light inside his body. He is seen to have a reticent and cold personality but he is truly a soldier with a warm heart. KendoGarurumon *'KendoGarurumon' (Garmmon in the Japanese Version) is created when Koji uses the Beast Spirit of Light. KendoGarurumon is able to move faster than the speed of light. Looks somewhat similar to MetalGarurumon. The Japanese name of Garmmon is named Garm who guarded the underworld with Hræsvelgr. Beowulfmon *A high-speed knight who manipulates light speed, Koji obtained this power to combine both his spirits when Seraphimon's Digi-Egg energized him during his fight with Duskmon. Beowulf comes from the Old English epic of a Scandinavian warrior of the sixth century. MagnaGarurumon *A cyborg knight, Koji obtains this form when he combines his Spirits of Light with the Spirits of Thunder, Darkness, Water and Steel. He can cast off his Phantom Complete armor for a much faster form, using his Magna Blade sword. Susanoomon See also * Strabimon Minamoto, Koji Category:Hybrid Digimon